


Hong Kong Gym Love

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Raimundo Pedrosa Stories [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polygamy, Rimming, Romance, Sauna, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Hong Kong Gym Love

Raimundo Pedrosa was many things. Brazilian, green eyes, short brown hair, naturally tanned skin, can speak both brazilian portuguese and english fluently, a very well built smooth and thin body with well formed abs and all, a martial arts expert, and also needless to say an all around great, attractive and nice person to know. Normally, he can be found spending time in China at a Xiaolin Temple, training to be a Xiaolin Dragon. Infact, he's even the leader of a team of Xiaolin Monks who save the world on a regular basis practically. However, at the moment he had free time for once, and as such he was spending said free time to check out a local gym in the town he was currently at. He did like to visit gyms from time to time, even though he got work outs just from martial arts training, it was still a good place to also help improve his physique and stay in shape. It should also be noted that this gym was indeed, located in Hong Kong.

The brazilian entered with his snug green and yellow tank top, black shorts, white socks and his green tennis shoes, carrying his towel and water bottle and started his usual warm-up routine.

"Ah, the gym", he thought to himself, "Finally some free time! Guess all the villains decided to take the day off or something. Not that I'm complaining though. Gives me time to chill and work out."

He of course wasn't kidding. He really did like having such free time, which to be fair was quite rare, but when it did come Raimundo wasted no time in using it. So he started with the treadmill setting it to high speed.

"The good ol' treadmill", he thought once more to himself, "Always the one I start with. Part of how I keep my buns all nice and firm." The Brazilian was running on it for a good half an hour and he seemed to not get tired at all. Most likely because his training at the temple led him to have an amazing amount of stamina.

While he was running, he saw a boy struggling with weights; so the brazilian stopped his routine and went to check on the boy: The boy was pretty adorable: young complextion, green eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights, wearing a longsleeve white shirt with purple sweatpants over shorts, and sneakers to boot. He also had a very round and plump rear end aswell. However, as stated earlier, he was struggling severely trying to lift weights, and while Raimundo was getting close to the boy, he immediately pointed out the problem.

"Woah there dude", Raimundo told him, "I think that's waaaay to big for you."

"H-H-Huh?"

"Let me help you out", and then Raimundo helped him lift up the weight, but then it was put down on the floor. "I just said I think you should start with something simpler or smaller. That's like, a full 20 or so pounds you're trying to do."

"Y-you think s-s-s-so?"

"Yeah, I do. Would be a shame for you to break your arms or back or something trying to get fit. You need to start with baby steps."

"Your s-s-sure?"

"Yeah.....and just relax. No need to be nervous. I'm good people, trust me."

"Okay...s-s-sorry......sh-shy."

"Yeah, I see that.."

"it's just that I want to impress my boyfriend"

"Oh really? Well that's one lucky guy."

"Y-yeah, he is, heheh, we came together here since we were around the area to visit some of his relatives."

"That's nice", Raimundo replied, smiling, "I'm sure you two make a happy couple."

"Yeah, we do. He's such a nice guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Sooo, he's over here too huh?"

"Y-yep, he's out right now, h-he had to do something."

"Like what?"

"I-I can't tell you...family issues"

"Well, I was thinking that I can make you some company while he comes back"

"R-really?" 

"Sure, if you don't mind that is."

"Of course not, I need a good coach after all" 

"Heheheh, sweet."

"But before we begin, sh-shouldn't I know your name?"

"Right, it's Raimundo for more."

"O-Okay."

"Yours?"

"C-Coby."

"Cool. That name suits you.", Coby of course blushed a bit when Raimundo told him that. And so, for a short while; Coby was getting coached by Raimundo while the meek boy was now lifting the weights at the proper weight. Then, the two go to work on their lower chests. While obviously Coby needed to use easier equipment than Raimundo, he still enjoyed having Raimundo as his coach. Then Raimundo was helping Coby working on his back, and of course Raimundo finally was seeing up close and personal just how round and plump Coby's ass truly was. Raimundo's interest on the meek boy was peeked, though knowing he had a boyfriend he had to fight to keep his flirtings to a minimum. "So...how does your boyfriend looks like?" Raimundo questioned.

"Oh, well...he's Asian-American, he has a slick black and green hair, he loves skating around..."

"OK...anything else?" 

"Well, he's funny, he's super cool and...I like every time that he acts like a hip hop star...I found it endearing"

"Funny...that reminds me of someone I met some time ago"

Then, right on cue... 

"Well well well, what's going on here?" The two turned around to see the guy Coby was talking about: asian-american with black hair in a spikey fashion with green highlights, and a similar body build to Coby aswell. He also had on a white tank top shirt with red and yellow dragon-themed shorts and also tennis shoes like Raimundo.

"JAKE!" Coby called him as he went to hug his boyfriend, which was returned, but then Jake continued talking with:

"Hey, Coby. I'm back from my family stuff.....and I see you met, heheh, Raimundo."

"Wait, you know him?" Coby questioned 

"Yeah, I do"

"S'up Jake" greeted Raimundo.

"Hey, Rai; how's your little buddy doin?"

"You know, being his usual, too-big-for-his-own-head self, but he's fine."

"Haha, yeah. Hey, thanks to take care of Coby while I was absent"

"I'm not a child, you know" Coby pouted.

"Awww, you're so cute when you pout", Jake cooed in response, kissing Coby on the cheek.

"So...it seems you got busy after last time I saw you" Raimundo commented.

"Yeah, I sure did; you don't mind if I come with you guys to work out?" 

"Of course not."

"I'll love to" Coby said

And so, the three guys went to get their next part of the routine: Coby was helping Jake with bench presses while Raimundo was coaching. All three of them were having good fun, though in the back of his mind Raimundo couldn't shake the fact thought both of them were tempting. He alaready thought of getting both of them into bed, but right now he was keeping those thoughts mostly in his head. While that was going on, Coby talks with Jake

"So..since when do you guys know each other?" 

"Oh, it's a long story." That comment make Coby chuckle a little.

"C'mon, telll meeeeee."

"OK, if you insist: It all started when one of Rai's friends went missing when they're visiting NY; you should have saw Rai's face, he was a mixture of worried, scared and desperate" 

"Really?"

"I wasn't THAT desperate" Raimundo added 

"Hahah, sure you weren't." then Jake continued with his story "So, after Rai found his friend, he found me and...well, he said thanks for helping me."

"That's nice."

"I know, then he started to come a couple of times before he disappeared altogether until now."

"Yeah, there's a sauna at this gym" Rai replied.

"There is?"

"Of course; then again, almost no one uses it", Raimundo added in. "It'd be a perfect spot for good privacy."

"You never change, don't you?" Jake asked 

"What do you mean by that?" Rai teased

"I was asking the same thing" Coby added, curious.

"Heheheh..." Soon, the three went to the lockers to take off their clothes and grab some towels to go to the sauna. Though of course, Coby kept a pair of swim trunks underneath his towel due to shyness. The three entered the sauna, and as Raimundo said; it was empty. However, they didn't mind this at all. The three closed the door and sat together and the three gave a sigh of relief in unison and the Brazilian broke the ice after a couple of silent minutes.

"So..." Raimundo asked "Who's the top and who's the bottom?", that made both Jake and Coby blush deeply red instantly and Raimundo just laughed at seeing their reactions. "Ha. "You should've seen your faces"

The two just kept blushing, unsure how to respond.

"Damn it Rai" Jake said "You always have to be so..."

"What?" 

"You know."

"I was just teasing you guys", Raimundo said with a chuckle.

"Is he always like this?" Coby asked to Jake 

"Yes, but you'll get used to him" and then Jake whispers to Coby "Not to mention he can be quite hot."

"Y-y-yeah...."

Coby couldn't deny that Raimundo was hot, and neither could Jake, in fact...both of them wanted a little bit more with the Brazilian, but didn't know how to start it. While Rai was resting his head with his eyes closed, the two moved close to him and they were in front of Rai's towel. Coby got nervous though, so Jake took the initiative and slowly revealed Rai's cock: It was a very long, thick and solid 8 and a half incher. That cock was enticing for both of them, making them lick their lips.

"So...who's first?" Coby asked whispering 

"I dunno." Jake replied "It looks tasty but...I'm kind of nervous"

"Me too, you go first" 

"How about....we both go?"

"Sounds good" 

"So...." The two without warning started to suck down Rai's cock, Coby smooching one side, Jake smooching the other. The two roamed the piece of meat and went slowly on him. When one of them sucked the shatf, the other was sucking on the balls. They alternated just like that.

Eventually, Raimundo was aware of what's going on, but when he saw what was happening, he only smirked and began petting their heads. The two boys looked up to see Rai was seeing them sucking his cock, but they didn't flinched or anything. They did of course, blush. Since he was clearly approving though, they didn't stop.

"Heheheh" Rai smirked to himself "What a great way to wind down, that's it...keep sucking my cock."

The just blushed, moaned, and did as Raimundo wanted. They kept the alternating thing going, sometimes though they woud lick both his cock and his balls rather than suck them, other times they'd lick them while they sucked them. Raimundo couldn't help but bite his lips in pleasure and enjoy it with love. He truly loved it all. His cock was fully erect before long, but that didn't mean it stopped.

"Ohh yeeeaaah" 

"mMMMMmmmMMmmM"

"MmmmmmhHHHmmmmmm."

"You're still at good at this, Jake" 

"Mmmmmmhmhmhmmmmm"

"And you're great too, Coby." 

"Mmmmm,hehe" 

"Heheheh", and then Raimundo's hands began trailing down their backs. "And you guys have great backs...and great asses. Can't wait to fuck them."

"Hmmmmm" 

"Heheh.", and then his hands slid down right onto their asses themselves. Coby and Jake's eyes widened, but they remained sucking as Raimundo then pulled down their towels, exposing Jake's ass in full, but making Raimundo chuckle when he saw Coby's trunks. Nevertheless, that hand wasted no time in pulling them down before he began rubbing up their bare asses to his heart's content while the boys keep sucking on him. Eventually though, his hands began going into their cracks, his fingers massaging their holes themselves. That made the two muffled yelp, which Rai of course smirked at hearing, finding it adorable.

"Hey, here's an idea. To decide who rides the cock first, it'll be whoever yelpes louder when I reach their sweetspot, sound's good?"

"Yes" the two said in unison.

"Heheh." The two boys position themselves, showing their asses to the Brazilian as he was fingering them. Raimundo himself just grinned as he began digging for their sweetspots. Coby and Jake were biting their lips at the feeling and fighting resistance, their own cocks getting harder and harder the deeper Raimundo 'dug'. "Come on guys...don't make me tickle you from the inside."

"NnnnNNnngh"

"MMmmmmmph"

"C'mon. Someone's gotta give in eventually."

"I can't hold it...I'm gonna yelp loudly" Coby thought as he was starting to give in.

"Nnnnngh", Jake also groaned as he thought, "Can't hold much longer. Can only wonder if I'm gonna be after or before Coby..."but suddenly, Jake and Coby felt a tickle all around when Raimundo touch something inside the dragon and both Coby and Jake yelp and moans. Raimundo was a careful listener though, and quickly could tell who did it first.

"Congrats Jake", Rai said, "You get to ride me first. But don't worry Coby, that bubble butt of yours is gonna be next right after I fill Jake."

"Awww mann" Coby moaned;

"That's my line" Jake replied.

"Haha, just get your ass over here, Jake."

"Fine", and then Jake went over to Raimundo. Not wanting Coby to left out though, Raimundo directed Coby over to him too.

"You come over here too, Coby. I'm not gonna let you be left out here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll do some minor things to your ass while it waits for the cock, if you like that."

"Sounds good to me, heheheh, just be gentle" 

"I'll try." Jake was on his fours waiting for the cock while Coby was beside him, standing. Raimundo positioned himself to entire into Jake's ass, kneeling down to do it, while directing Coby to kneel down with him. While Rai's cock began pushing into Jake's tight asian bubble butt, Rai pulled Coby close and kissed him right on the lips, while smacking his ass with one hand to grope it firmly and tightly, his other hand doing the same with Jake.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Coby thought, "B-b-bu I love it...I love it a lot", and as such, the sex began. Rai was lovingly fucking Jake's tight asian bubble butt while kissing and fingering Coby, tounge action going on of course. All three were in total love and total bliss.

"Ooooh,oooh, this is soooo fucking hot" Jake moaned, with a smile Raimundo smacked Jake's ass to show agreement with that. "Yeah, hit me" 

"Yeah, you boys like being spanked, eh?"

"It's kind of a kink of ours" 

"Hehehhe, I'm gonna like you two."

And Rai was going faster on Jake, his cock slamming in and out of Jake's tight ass and both were totally loving it. Jake's hole hugged around Rai's cock, and Rai went in so deep even his balls slammed into Jake's, meaning he went all the way in. Jake bit his lips as he took his pounding like a champ, and he also got, when he looked back, to see Raimundo groping and fingering Coby's own fine bubble butt like making out with him. Though of course, he also got to enjoy the hotness that was Rai's sexy body and Coby's round ass, while Rai also fucked him.

"Damn, Rai" Jake moaned "You know how to fuck an ass gooood."

"I got lots of practice" 

"Heheheh"

"Oh goood, I think I'm gonna fill you" 

"Do it, fill me, fillll meeeee!"

"Oooooh,OOOOOOOOH!" Rai was hollering, though those hollering were muted by the sauna walls, Raimundo was squirting like crazy inside the Asian-American hole. With one final big thrust, he not only filled it, he flooded it. Cum poured from Jake's hole as Rai filled it, his cock all the way in to maximize filling. Jake moaned loudly aswell, almost roaring as he felt with pleasure and bliss his ass being well filled with Raimundo's cum. When Raimundo pulled out, he smiled when he saw how much of his cum that Jake was able to take into his ass. The whole hole and even parts of the ass cheeks were practically pained white. Rai withdraw his cock and sweeps his forehead of sweat. "Now that's a filled up ass."

"Heheheheh, thanks Rai", Jake replied with a smile, "I needed that soooo badly."

"Anytime"

Then Coby calls Raimundo and innocently spreads his legs for the Brazilian. Raimundo smirked once he saw that white bubble butt all nice, tight, and practically begging for his cock aswell.

"Hehe, if you wanted cock so badly, all you have to do is ask" 

"Heheh", Coby blushed as Raimundo approached him and lovingly held his chin.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it. And then, with a smooch right on the lips, Raimundo wasted no time in beginning to push into Coby's ass. Once he felt Rai pushing into him, Coby held onto Rai's shoulders and broke from the kiss as he let out a loud adorable moan. The feeling of Rai's cock was so good to him, he couldn't hold it.

"AAaaaaah" 

"Ooooooooh yeah", Raimundo let out.

"Jaaaaake, where are you?" Coby said dazzled 

"I'm right here, baby", Jake said, still on the ground, "My ass is just a little tired, heheh. Trust me, Rai's gonna good to you."

"You can trust me, babe" Rai caressed the damp cheek, making Coby feel more comfortable, "I wouldn't dare hurt an ass as perfect as yours."

"Hehe, shucks" 

"God you're so adorable, do you boyfriend tells you that?" 

"Yes, a lot." Jake added still recovering.

"Heheheh", Raimundo replied.

"You're so sweet, Rai."

"And about to fuck you, ready?" 

"Y-y-yes."

"All right, ya better moan for me" 

"I will." And Rai was now going without holding himself back. Coby immediately let out loud moans in response as the fucking from Rai began. The thrusts were slow but hard, and Coby loved them. "Ooooh aaaah" , Coby moaned as Rai fucked him more and more.

"Mmmmmmm, so warm, sooooooo tiiiiight!" Rai moaned in pleasure, his head tilting back as he felt the feeling that was Coby's fine, tight, round and warm ass. Coby just couldn't find words to express himself, only moans, pants and mewls. All of which Rai found adorable. Jake only could watch his boyfriend being pounded by the Brazilian, and admittedly he liked it. Coby was taking it like a champ.

"Aaaah, Raaai...hold me close" 

"You got it, cutie." and Rai does it while he reaches around and starts pumping the meek boy's cock, both of them loving it.

"Aaaah, Raaaaii, I'm noot gonna hold it" 

"Then don't, give me all you got" 

"O-okay, here I cum" 

"Cum for me, cum for your daddy"

"Jake's my only mack-daddy" 

"I think I'm both you and Jake's Rai-daddy now."

"Hehehe, AAAAAah!", and then Coby came all over Rai's chest and stomach. The sensation made his hole clasp tightly around Rai's cock, in turn giving it extra stimulation. The meek boy could feel Rai's cock was filling him like no tomorrow, and Rai's moan was amazing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAHHHHHHH", was the loud and long moan Rai made as he made his final thrust and began spilling his cum right into Coby's ass. Like Jake, it was alot, alot, of cum. It poured and leaked out of the hole and down their legs because of how much the hole was flooded. Rai wanted to make sure that an ass like Coby's as truly filled, he didn't wanna leave it hungry.The three guys were scooped close, covered in a mix of sweat and cum, and loved it.

Later, the three were now showering together, with both Jake and Coby snuggling warmly to Rai as he was helping scrub both of them down and get them cleaned.

"I had a lot of fun working out with you guys" Rai said.

"We did too", Jake replied.

"Is...is this gonna be it though?", Coby then asked.

"Well, I don't have too much free time to be honest" 

"Oh....."

"But at least I have the day of tomorrow still free, so if you want...we can go somewhere to have fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds great", Jake added.

"And I promise if I do have free time, I'll give you guys a visit." Coby just hold a pinky for the Brazilian, which with a warm smile he returned. But then Jake did the same thing too.

"You'd better mean it this time, Rai", Jake added in.

"When did I ever failed my promises?" 

"Hm, okay...."

The three shared a laugh as they helped each other to get clean and leaved the gym like nothing happened, and looking forward for tomorrow and have more fun together.


End file.
